Pink Devil
is the fourteen episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O: Supplementary Plan. It was released on TTFC accompanying the Fourteen episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O as its "episode 14.5". Plot Geiz and Sougo were depressed after they met the rider with pink belt. Geiz, had been beaten by him twice was wondering who is actually the rider true identity and if he has any weaknesses. Sougo, on the other hand, was depressed since the guy with pink camera ate all of Sougo's food at 95 Do. Just when they keep rambling about their depression, the man in question, Tsukasa Kadoya was irritated because they keep referring him as 'Pink Guy'. Tsukasa explained that pink is magenta with some yellow mixed into it, while Tsukasa himself is 100% magenta. Tsukuyomi then appeared and asks if being magenta or pink would make any differences in everyone presents. Fortunately, Woz appeared and explained that for better or worse, that was Decade's hallmark. As Woz pointed, Decade is the first Kamen Rider and superhero who wear pink, and due to his color scheme, many pink-color Riders appeared after him, for example, Ex-Aid, and Zi-O's pink visor. However, Tsukasa still refers its color as magenta, since the pink color is produced when Zi-O's visor is lighted. As Geiz proceed to ask why Decade color scheme is pink in the first place, Woz explained a theory that Producer Tsukada often wore pink shirts, and since Decade was meant to all Phase 1 Heisei Rider together, therefore was chosen since it rhymes. Tsukuyomi was shown to dislike that theory, while Geiz points that Whether is Zi-O or Decade, they both were colored 'Pink', although Sougo mentioned that Oma Zi-O has no pink color whatsoever, and Tsukasa once again rectifies Sougo. Tsukuyomi then asked what influence Decade brings to Kamen Riders. Woz, after wearing a Pink scarf off-screen, explained that before Decade, all Kamen Riders color scheme are mainly Red, Black, Green, & Blue. After Decade appeared, Kamen Rider colors are now varied, and now even adopt pastel color-scheme. Tsukuyomi was dissatisfied with this and exclaimed that she only wears white outfit all along though she is a girl, because Kamen Riders stole all the pink. Tsukuyomi then imagines herself wearing a pink outfit, and Tsukasa rectifies Tsukuyomi that he's magenta. Having fed up with Tsukasa obsession over magenta, Sougo, Geiz, Tsukuyomi and Woz shout Narutaki's catchphrase to Tsukasa all at once. Finally, Tsukasa drops his script and left. This episode ends with a retake of the last scene, where people shouts "Curse you, Decade!" at Tsukasa. This time, Tsukasa warns Sougo as the newer rider, he must show respect to the previous rider and stay humble. As Tsukasa left the scene, Sougo become delirious and keeps proclaiming that he is a king, while Woz shows displeasure against Tsukasa disrespectful actions to Sougo. Characters * Sougo Tokiwa * Geiz Myoukouin * Tsukuyomi * Woz * Tsukasa Kadoya Cast * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Errors *''to be added'' Notes *This episode is a call back to the ninth webisode of Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders Super Spin-off. *Woz is technically wrong when he said Decade was the first male rider to wear pink/magenta as the title actually goes to Kamen Rider Raia. **However, Decade is the first main rider to wear pink/magenta with Ex-Aid continuing the trend. *Towards the end of the segment, the Zi-O cast quartet all shout at Tsukasa , which is the very known catchphrase said by Narutaki in the latter's series. Category:Crossovers Category:Web series episodes